


Day Dreamin'

by Supers_of_Innistrad (Wolves_of_Innistrad)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, CMNM, Fight Sex, M/M, Naked Male Clothed Male, Rough Sex, Suits, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:29:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Supers_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver meets Ray to discuss his relationship and things take a heated and unexpected turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Dreamin'

          Ray Palmer walks into his office; it’s late, so late the office is illuminated only by the sea of lights that is the Starling City skyline. He crosses to his seat, sagging down into it. The stress of the day has got to him, and without anyone there to help him de-stress, the tension is hitting him hard. As he looks up he notices something in the shadows.

          Standing in the darkest part of the room, hidden save for a faint outline traced by the dim light form outside stands Oliver Queen.

          “Arrow, what are you doing here?” Ray asks, his voice more disdain than welcoming. They have been better, not so much at each other’s throats lately, but he’s not in the mood to deal with Oliver, no matter what truce they may have called.

          Oliver steps from the shadows, wearing not his combat gear, but the form fitting grey suit of Oliver Queen. “We need to talk Ray.”

          Scoffing, Ray swivels his chair to see Oliver better. “So talk.”

          Moving closer, Oliver stands before him, jaw tensed hands at his side in a false show of relaxation that Ray can see through for sure. “It’s about Felicity.”

          That catches Ray’s attention. He’s not stupid, he knows Felicity has feelings for Oliver, and he’d have to be blind to not see they are reciprocated in no small part. Standing, not wanting to feel like the smaller man here, he looks Oliver in the eye. “What about Felicity?”

          “You need to treat her right,” Oliver says, and his face softens, if only slightly, when he speaks of her. “She needs… She deserves a man who will treat her well.”

          “And you think I haven’t? Really Oliver, I’ve given her a job, I’ve given her a life away from crime fighting. What have you given her? Fear? Injuries?”

          Oliver stops before saying he’s given Felicity love, shaking his head. A faint smirk pries his lips apart next, eyes tilting up to Ray’s once again. “And stalking her was some grand romantic gesture then? Forcing her to work at your company just to get a date?” Oliver’s smirk only grows wider as he says it, the barest hint of a laugh gusting out of him.

          Stomping around the table, Ray eyes Oliver with an intensity he didn’t think he could muster at this time of night. “I was not stalking her!”

          “You were definitely stalking her,” Olive retorts, laughing for real now and rolling his eyes.

          Ray pushes him, hands pressing firmly at the hard muscle of Oliver’s chest. The force isn’t quite enough to shake Oliver from his spot, but it does get his attention.

          Raising an eyebrow, he pushes Ray back, the other man stumbling, nearly knocking over a potted plant in his effort to stay up.

          Incensed, Ray moves forward, pushing Oliver with more force, watching as the man finally takes a step back to steady himself.

          “You shouldn’t have done that,” Oliver states, pressing forward, backing Ray up against the wall. “All I wanted to do was tell you to treat Felicity with some respect. Don’t pick a fight you can’t fi-“

          Before Oliver can get the words out, Ray punches him, catching him off guard. Oliver reels back, cuffing Ray on the side of the head. The fight doesn’t last long, neither truly aiming to injure, more little boys play fighting in the school yard than a knock down drag out brawl.

          By the time Oliver has Ray pinned to the wall, one hand holding both of Ray’s above his head, his forearm pressed against Ray’s windpipe, both men are breathing heavy. Adrenaline flowing, hearts racing, later neither would know who made the first move.

          One second they were staring at each other with the heat of a fight in them, and the next Oliver’s lips were clashing with Ray’s hard enough to make their teeth clack. The bruising kiss was returned in kind, Ray’s teeth nipping at Oliver’s lip, tongue flitting out to soothe over the reddened flesh. Their tongues fought for dominance in each other’s mouths, fiercer than their fists had been only moments ago.

          Breath ragged, both men pulled away, Oliver still holding Ray to the wall. “Are we?” Ray says, voice uncertain, staring down between them where both their erections are evident, tailored suits hiding nothing.

          Oliver answers simply, sealing their lips together again, one leg sliding between Ray’s thighs. With the CEO at his mercy, Oliver begins to press their bodies together, rocking his hips, making sure his leg is wedged just so to let Ray do the same.

          Ray grinds his hips into Oliver’s welcoming thigh, feeling his length strain against the fabric of his pants. “Oliver,” he moans, the other man’s hands falling away from his own, letting Ray wind a hand up to grip at Oliver’s neck.

          Sinking lower, Oliver’s lips suck at Ray’s neck and jaw, fingers working their way over his broad shoulders, inching his jacket off with smooth motions. Next his fingers wrap around Ray’s tie, pulling it taut, leading the man to his desk, Ray’s ass slamming into the smooth wood.

          Hands splayed across the desk, Ray looks at the archer with hooded eyes, lips red and swollen. With a small nod, he gives his ascent, and with that, Oliver rips his shirt open, buttons scattering across the floor and clinking as they ricochet off the desk.

          The silky material falls to the floor, Ray’s tie hanging loosely around his neck, joined by Oliver’s lips laving at his clavicle. “Off,” Ray whispers, knocking the other’s jacket to the floor where it joins his own discarded shirt in a rumpled heap.

          Oliver trails his tongue lower, licking down his chest to Ray’s nipples, finding each one and sucking and nipping at it until they marble. His tongue baths each muscle of the man’s chest, tight liens down his abs before skimming over the line of his pants.

          “P-Please,” Ray whines, fingers clutching the edge of the desk until his knuckles turn white.

          At the sound of his voice, ragged and sex drunk, Oliver ducks his head, dropping to his knees and sucking at the spot where Ray’s cock is through his pants. The fabric isn’t an entirely pleasant taste, but Oliver is too in the moment to care, especially with Ray’s ecstatic moans.

          Adroit movements pass almost unnoticed until suddenly Ray’s cock is free, pants and underwear pooling at his ankles. He slips out of his shoes and the remains of his suit, pushing himself up on the desk. Ray’s legs are spread wide, inviting Oliver in.

          Oliver wastes no time, pulling his cock out, already hard and leaking. Moving closer, he fishes a packet of lube and a condom out of his pocket, slicking his sheathed cock and his fingers. Pressing two at Ray’s entrance, he rubs them in tight circles until he feels the furled muscle relaxing beneath his fingertips.

          The first goes in with little resistance, Ray panting and letting his head fall back against the wood. After a few minutes and a generous second helping of lube, Ray finds himself taking in two fingers to the last knuckle, keening when Oliver bends them just right.

          “You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” Oliver asks, voice more amused than anything.

          “So… So have you,” Ray grunts out, smirking at the man above him. Oliver just shrugs, scissoring his fingers back and forth until Ray can’t take any more. Ray bucks his hips, grinding down on Oliver’s fingers in a silent plea for more.

          Taking hold of Ray’s tie again, Oliver pulls him up to his feet, sweeping a hand to knock everything from his desk before bending Ray over it from the side. Ray makes a noise at being pushed down, but rocks his hips back to feel the tip of Oliver’s cock waiting near his hole. Bracing himself on his forearms, he smiles as he awaits what comes next.

          For his part, Oliver grips the tie still wrapped around his fingers, holding Ray in place as he lines up his cock and presses inside. The tight heat of Ray’s body envelops him; Oliver sighing as he slowly begins to push farther.

          If the security cameras were still on they’d get quite a sight; Ray Palmer, CEO of Palmer Technologies, naked and bent over his own desk, filled to bursting with the cock of Oliver Queen, who stands behind him fully clothed, save for his cock.

          Once Ray adjusts to Oliver’s thick 8 inches, the clothed man begins to fuck him in earnest. Using the tie for leverage, Oliver manipulates his body to get just the right angles to make Ray squirm and babble about optimal prostate engagement technique that means little to Oliver.

          “Shut up Palmer,” Oliver croaks voice gruff but sex tinged as he smacks the man’s ass. His pace increases until Ray is panting, the man’s own cock hanging swollen and leaking between his thighs, slapping into the desk on particularly high thrusts.

          “Close, so, so close,” he mutters, feeling his balls clenching tight as Oliver pounds him from behind. Oliver can feel his own release brewing as Ray clamps tight around him, shooting all over the desk and carpet shouting “Oliver!”

          Oliver spends himself only a moment after, crying out “Ray!”

          “Oliver!”

          “Ray!”

          “Felicity!”

          “Felicity!” 

* * *

 

          “Felicity!” Oliver shouts, shaking Felicity from her dream.

          “I, uh, whuh?” she says, startled and cheeks flushed.

          “I’ve been shouting for ten minutes Felicity. Have you tracked that ID number yet?” Oliver asks, more irritated than angry.

          “Oh, yeah, yeah, on it,” Felicity says, handing over a paper where she’d written the information down, intending to hand it to Oliver when he arrived, before taking an impromptu nap in her exhaustion.

          Oliver takes it, smiling at her and turning. He looks back; face curious as he asks “are you ok? You look a bit flushed.”

          Felicity smirks knowingly, shaking her head. “Fine, just, just fine Ollie.”

          Oliver grabs his gear and heads out, leaving Felicity alone again.

          “Now to write that one down before I forget any of the details,” she says, opening a heavily encrypted file and letting her fingers fly furiously over the keys.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so if you haven't figured it out, the sex was all a dream of Felicity's. Don't worry, this is only the beginning, their will be more in this, I just haven't decided if it shoudl be a series of short vignettes, or one longer chaptered story? Sound off in the comments!
> 
> Thanks as always to all my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
